


Nemophilia

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Issei starting at university but from the pov of his casual (new) friend, ME not writing an au? Is this reality?, Quell fluff seen with outsider's eye, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Starting university in this reality is already a surreal journey, but.As if it needed to make it even more surreal for him, destiny decides to put him in one course with the idol. More, make him befriend said idol even before knowing his occupation.But well, Kuga Issei is a fine guy to hang out with, so, whatever. He's not complaining.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took break from uni, so obviously, I need to write Issei starting his, lol.  
> I'm trying out new perspective with this one, so it might seem slightly different to what I usually write...

Kazuki didn’t expect to study with a celebrity.

Well, nobody really expected that, after starting on business management course, and especially with their education taking turn for remote at the start.

But even after this whole mayhem stopped, and they came onto campus, he didn’t realize that was the case from the start.

The guy in question is just like them, after all. There’s no visible sparkles, or the spotlight following him everywhere he goes, girls’ eyes don’t change into hearts at the sight of him, either (okay, so maybe he watches too much anime, but. The point still stands).

In fact, Kazuki thinks, Kuga Issei might be the most unassuming of the first years entering the campus, with his casual clothes, looking around a bit curiously, and definitely self consciously.

He calls out to him by a pure chance, as the boy seemingly has an idea of where they should be going, and so, Kazuki just tags along, only afterwards discovering they’ll be classmates.

Turns out, Issei does know where the briefing hall is, having an alumni as a work colleague, and Kazuki easily connects the talk from there, speaking about his experiences at part-times he took up, then naturally drifting to the more interesting topics like the movies (Issei doesn’t watch that much but he knows few dramas), and books (he’s a goddamn bookworm, but, he has a taste), and then music.

Actually, it’s music that should give him a clue, because Issei gets very particular, describing everything, from pitch, to the tempo, to even the atmosphere of the piece.

However, it’s then that they get to the briefing hall, Issei’s directions correct, and mingle (with safe distancing still unconsciously in action) with other students. Then, there’s the whole briefing, with Issei dutifully taking notes, but not asking questions, and Kazuki happy to ask all the questions that should be asked (like, the vacation period; thankfully, the lecturer tasked with briefing has a sense of humor).

They get to chat some more afterwards, as they move to the individual courses’ briefing, and there’s a small group of friends created around the two of them pretty quickly.

Much to his bafflement, Kazuki catches girls calling Issei „kind of cute”. What’s cute in over 170 cm tall guy?!

Their individual briefing is a little more informative and a little more boring than the general one, but there are first signs of the stuff they will be learning in there, stuff they didn’t get to learn with remote lectures and papers, so Kazuki can feel a spark of excitement inside of himself, as well as a curious glint in the guy sitting next to him.

He has yet to learn that this glint is practically the trademark of his new friend.

For now, they try to mingle some more once the briefing ends, to catch up on that now that they finally can, but then Issei’s phone beeps.

Kazuki is slightly distracted by the plush squirrel just hanging from the other’s bag, but he tears his eyes away from it once he hears Issei’s disappointed exclamation.

‘Sorry, I can’t go, my work got rescheduled... even though everyone asked for an afternoon off for me, too...’

Kazuki blinks, but then waves the apologies off. It wasn’t like that was the last time.

They end up exchanging contacts just before Issei bolts for the gate, his shift or something was supposed to start real soon, probably...

They get to know each other better during the next classes, even if Issei is one of the more absent students. Kazuki hears whispers about his new friend behind their backs, but he can tell straight away that they are just jealous rumors - Issei wasn’t lazy, and Kazuki was sure that there had to be something important keeping him away from his studies. Even when he’s away, he keeps up with Kazuki’s info on what topic they covered that day, and any paper they had due, he would turn in by the deadline.

However, even when he’s present, Issei often checks his phone, and sometimes needs to excuse himself to make a call, but usually it’s dismissed with a short „work”, and Kazuki doesn’t really asks, because it really was none of his business, and the guy was great to hang out with, so whatever.

It’s during one of their breaks that he gets to know a bit more about the man himself.

‘Issei, you’re from Hokkaido?’ he exclaims in surprise after one comment or the other.

‘Yeah.’ his friend nods. ‘We’ve... well, practically moved to Tokyo when we were sixteen, though. So, a bit over four years ago now? But, at the start, it took some time getting used to the city.’

Kazuki blinks, but it’s Shiina, a guy who joined their small group few days into the semester, that asks the question bothering him.

‘Say, Kuga, you’ve been using plural quite a lot when speaking about yourself, didn’t you?’

‘I do?’ Issei blinks. ‘Ah. It might be because...’

The beeping of his phone cuts him off, and he looks at the screen. Kazuki, used to that expression, says before Issei can even open his mouth.

‘Go on.’

Issei throws him a grateful smile, before answering the call.

‘Ichiru? What... oh, okay. No, a break with few friends. It’s okay for a bit. How was lesson? I see... Okay... Then, I will see you there. Good job. Don’t pick fight with Tsubasa-san? I know, I know. See you.’

Kazuki blinks at him slowly. Issei seemed to have smallest of the smiles on his face, but it was usually the case when somebody named „Ichiru” or „Eichi” was calling...

‘Sorry, that was Ichiru, my little brother.’ Issei excuses himself, putting the phone away. He pauses for a moment. ‘We’re twins, though, so order is not that important. That’s also probably why I use the plural so much.’

‘Oh, I see- wait, twins?’ Kazuki exclaims, and when Issei nods, confused, he adds. ‘You definitely don’t look like a twin person... in a no offence way!’

Issei blinks, then blinks more.

‘That... might have been the first time, that somebody says that to me.’ he admits, then muses a bit more, ‘Then again, most people usually met us together, until recently.’

‘Until recently?’ Kazuki asks, and Issei seems to hesitate more. Kazuki noticed that there were some questions that caused that reaction, as if Issei judged how much he can say without giving too much. It didn’t seem like he was hiding something bad, more like, he was simply gauging person’s reactions to him.

‘We’ve... well, obviously, we grew up together. We also started work together. Me choosing uni was the first time we decided on going separate ways.’ he says that with something undecipherable in his voice, and Kazuki decides he doesn’t really want to press for answers - it was probably a twin thing, so he wouldn’t understand, anyway.

‘What is he doing now?’ he asks instead, and Issei hums.

‘He said he wants to focus on the work, so he’s collaborating with our seniors from the same company on a project. I’m part of it, too, but they schedule me around classes.’

Kazuki blinks. Schedule? Project? Issei wasn’t part-timing like he presumed previously?

*

It’s only on the second or third class from event management that he gets his answer.

The lecturer is a rather handsome middle-aged man who possess a rare skill of capturing even laziest students’ attention, and keeping it throughout the lecture. The way he presents his subject probably also plays a role...

During the class dedicated to planning event’s budget, he suddenly pops a flash drive into a laptop, and lets the screen be painted with tables upon tables of data.

‘Now, not to be just words, I’ve said budget differs with the type of event, right?’ he points at the screen. ‘Those are real budget scripts I’ve gathered from friends in different industries, so let’s have a small game. I call it „What kind of budget it is?”’

‘Straightforward.’ Kazuki mutters, and Issei smiles next to him.

‘As the name implies, use your brains and the data in front of you to figure out what kind of event it is. Guys who’ve seen it in other courses, shut up and let others play. Reward is, now, let’s see...’

‘You’re going to show a snippet of the event the budget is for, to show how the data translates to real life.’ says someone from the back rows, and lecturer sends a fake scowl his way.

‘I said to shut up, Sakuno.’ he turns to the rest of them. ‘Any ideas?’

The game is harder than expected, but with encouragement to discuss their ideas, they get a lot of those within first five tries, until there’s one that’s so detailed it just baffles all of them.

‘Oi, sensei, this one’s new?’ asks the voice from back rows again.

‘Not really.’ lecturer grins. ‘It’s from three years ago, in fact, but since the company organizing it has a certain policy for sharing their data, I had to wait in adding it. You want to guess it right, the reward is actually worth it~’

‘Is it stageplay?’

‘Nope! Look at the costume section?’

‘Then a cocktail party-’

‘There’s close to no budget in catering, so I’d say no chance for that.’

‘Ah.’ Issei suddenly says, before raising his hand. Even though his control over his voice was great and he could easily speak over everyone else in the room, he still instinctively marked his need to speak up, before taking the stage, and sometimes Kazuki wonders if that’s also a twins’ thing, or if this is just Issei’s thing. ‘It’s a live concert. Big one, too.’

‘And your reason...?’ lecturer slowly asks, but Kazuki feels that the moment older man’s eyes landed on Issei, that his friend was right. And also, involved in it somehow, for their teacher’s eyes widen.

Issei doesn’t seem bothered by it, as he explains.

‘The audiovisual costs are incredibly high, as if the speakers and the mics were of higher quality than usual speech party. It would actually fit, since they require mufflers, so as not to conflict with each other, because usually singers in groups move close to each other during dance, and bands have two separate devices for catching their instruments and voices. Then, there’s lighting... there’s color mentioned, and it’s not used much in stageplays. Also the costs of renting a stage... it almost looks as if that company rented something the size of Budoukan. On the opposite, cost of cameras seem to be on the smaller side, so it was probably live, where there’s only few recording cameras, and photo reports are left to outside sourcing.’

‘Holy shit, Issei, talk about detailed.’ Kazuki mutters under his breath, but he cannot say anything else, as their lecturer shakes his head.

‘I really need to check if there’s no Tsukino affiliates in the room before showing you those, that’s the third time one of you exposes me.’ he sighs, before tapping on the keyboard. ‘You’re right, down to the size of the arena. Though I’m amazed you were able to pay attention to something that wasn’t your stage at the time, Kuga-kun.’

The screen turns to dark, before lighting up in blue, and simultaneously, soft plucking sounds fall from the used up speakers of the auditorium, and Issei ‘ah’s in surprise.

And Kazuki can only stare, as he finally sees his friend’s twin, together on stage with his brother, and two older men, clothes white and blue, and stand mics in front of them. Even though it was taken three years ago, they’re still unmistakable.

Issei’s vocals start that song, but Kazuki thinks he’s seen the blond guy in the middle somewhere on the street, or maybe on a drama...?

The presentation comes to an end.

‘Just for the record, I choose the random song. I had no idea it’s Quell’s turn to have their idol start studying.’ their lecturer says, moving back to the budget sheet. ‘Although since I have the chance, how do you reflect on yourself from three years ago, Kuga-kun?’

‘I hope I grew.’ Issei returns, face slightly red, and it sinks in, even before the prettiest girl in their course turn to them with a loud:

‘Kuga Issei from Quell is studying with us?!’

His new friend is an idol.

Issei looks uncomfortable, and suddenly, Kazuki doesn’t find this such a shocking revelation.

Idol or not, it was the same guy that got so worked up over certain plot point in the book he almost missed their cue to go to the next lecture just this morning, after all.

‘He’s been since the start of semester, even.’ he says dryly to all heads turning in their direction.

‘Right, right.’ their lecturer claps his hands. ‘I’d like to go backstage now, though. As Kuga-kun has said, live events usually will require...’

‘Sorry.’ Issei mouths to him, and Kazuki is pretty sure he does feel so, for keeping quiet about his profession... only he didn’t really keep quiet, it was just never stated outright, so...

‘No worries, man.’ he answers with a thumbs up, and Issei smiles shyly.

*

They get hounded on during the break, but Issei handles it like a, well, a pro.

It’s when they get out of the crowd that Kazuki notices the toll it took on his friend - Issei looked jittery.

‘Tsubasa-san has warned me about it, but... that’s the first time I get this much attention.’ he says, once they are back to their regular group, hidden on one of the benches outside one of the buildings. ‘It’s usually all about Shu.’

‘Just for the record.’ Shiina says, raising his hand. ‘By Tsubasa-san, you mean Solids center, Okui Tsubasa? And Shu would be...’

‘Quell’s leader, Izumi Shu.’ Issei confirms with a nod. ‘He was the one to scout us.’

‘So, you’re a big fish!’ Shiina says with a grin, but Issei shakes his head.

‘It was just a coincidence.’

‘But man, no wonder you were disappearing this many times already... I feel bad for ever doubting your work ethics now.’ Shiina says, and Kazuki blinks.

‘Even you?!’

‘Hey, what I was supposed to think? I was sure Kuga’s a part-timer like us!’

‘Sorry for not clearing that up...’ Issei looks sincerely apologetic. ‘I didn’t mean to hide that, but... people sometimes perceive idols solely through their image, and it would be hard to study while maintaining all of it at all times.’

‘Nah, man, I said it’s cool.’ Kazuki grins. ‘It’s not like you have to play yourself in front of your family either, right? Like, complaining to your mother when having a bad day...’

Issei looks at him in curiosity.

‘You do that?’

‘Wait, it’s not usual?’ Kazuki asks, and Shiina nods in agreement. Issei ohs.

‘Sorry, I might be out of the loop with this one. I only have brother.’ he smiles slightly. ‘And very good parental figures, according to our fans.’

Kazuki blinks. Shiina blinks, too.

‘You want to say...’ Issei nods.

‘We grew up in orphanage, Ichiru and myself.’ he hesitates. ‘It’s not really something strange for either of us, but the company prefers if we don’t go around mentioning it, so if you could keep it to yourself...’

‘Wha- ah, sure thing!’ Kazuki wakes up from his stupor. ‘I just...’

Issei smiles wryly.

‘I don’t look like an orphan to you?’ he asks, and there’s a tinge of amusement in his voice, so Kazuki presumes his friend really meant it when he said he didn’t mind, and nods. Issei sighs. ‘Well, growing up in orphanage is slightly different, but the goal caretakers there have is the same as the one your parents have - to have you grow up into good and happy people, so. I guess it’s not that strange the end result is similar?’

‘Issei, could it be you’re super awesome philosopher?’ Shiina asks, before Kazuki manages to process the whole theory Issei just proposed, and the idol chuckles.

‘I don’t think so. But, I do sometimes talk to other composers, and Shu, too. Their world views are really interesting and original, so maybe that rubs off.’

‘Geez, you’re so quick to redirect the honors to the others, as always.’ Kazuki huffs, before stopping. ‘Say, we will keep your background to ourselves, obviously, since you’re asking, but- are there anything else you gotta watch out for because of the job? I did drag you to the drinking party before knowing that stuff, but if that’s a no-go from now on-’

‘Ah, no, it’s okay.’ Issei shakes his head a bit. ‘The agency actually doesn’t have a rule against drinking or anything like that, they leave it to their idols to manage. I need to watch out not to get drunk and do something unsightly, but, that’s on me, and I was actually tested to be the strong-headed type, so. It’s fine.’

He hums.

‘What else... we have a regular relationship ban on the contracts, and I’ve been signed up since I was sixteen, so, I might not be able to provide interesting stories to this type of talk, sorry in advance.’

‘And you weren’t tempted to break it? Or to try something like that out?’ against himself, Kazuki is curious. Issei looked like the type to follow rules, but with this kind of occupation, he was sure his peer had lots of girls throwing themselves at him... wasn’t it hard to keep himself away from even just simple kisses? Or secret dating?

Issei tilts his head, then shakes it firmly, after considering his point.

‘I’m not sure if it applies to Ichiru, too, but I never really felt the need for this kind of stuff? I don’t think one-time things would be my style. Besides,’ he smiles, and that smile is something genuine, and something Kazuki definitely didn’t associate with either idols’ world, or orphaned children. ‘I have Ichiru and Quell. It would be unfair to ask for more.’

They don’t ask for explanation on that, and soon move on to other topics, like the results of latest baseball match, but the expression on his friend’s face keeps bugging him, and so, he breaks his promise to himself, not to look at his friend differently, and looks up Quell.

Honestly? He’s glad he did.

The visuals are one thing, he definitely is a fan of this kind of soft but also kind of elegant? style, but, the music.

In retrospect, he should have known it would be like this; Issei described his favorite music very precisely, even if that music in question had this many different sides to it. It was still obvious it came out from one person’s imagination, and that it followed its’ singers like some kind of thread, changing and shifting, but still there to connect them. Kazuki definitely sees where are the parts Issei is simply enamored with, aside of having emotional connection with his own songs.

Speaking of emotionality...

He stumbles on term ‘kazokuberu’ very early in his research, and if he is honest, he might start using it as well, as he watches his peer on the screen, growing in front of his eyes, from the slightly stiff and proper teen, into a gradually happier and more confident young adult.

Issei, as a teenager, giving what is shown to be his first individual interview.

(He still looks questioningly off the camera, as if receiving reassurances from there, and Kazuki knows the small smile he has after looking back to the screen.)

Issei, back to back with his twin, in million different shots, each emphasizing on their symmetry and their connection, speaking even through the lenses of the camera.

Issei, earnestly responding to the prompt given by his leader.

Issei, happily chatting with a tall brunet he appears with on a cooking show, still mentioning his brother as the one he wants to let try his food.

Issei, focused but shining on the main stage of the Budoukan.

Issei, acting as a not-Issei on stage, nervous but determined to do good, followed by a shot of Issei and Ichiru in costumes, with their older teammates at their sides.

Issei and Ichiru, standing in the middle of their group on the family-like photo cover of „Omote” release of their cd.

Issei and Ichiru in a slightly vulnerable positions, cuddled together, balancing outright sexy stuff going on the first plane in the „Ura” release.

Issei and Ichiru, squashed between their teammates after what looks like some kind of finale, all of them grinning.

Issei, looking like some kind of folklore being, dancing with the fan, alone on the stage for most part, until his twin doesn’t come for the finale.

Issei, complimenting his brother’s choreography. Issei, looking perfect even in the costume that could be taken from a fantasy drama...

Kazuki decides, yes, he understands the affection Quell fans hold for their idols - the sensation of seeing Issei and his teammates grow in front of his eyes awoke a really strange, and honestly, a really embarrassing feeling, considering they were peers, and classmates, and actually friends.

But, well...

He’s already ordered three albums, he’ll allow himself to be proud of his friend like that for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was done? Hah, you wish!  
> (Jokes on me, this story refuses to end... considering it doesn't really have any plot, it's hard to consider it unfinished OR finished xD oh well, let's continue fun drabbles for a little bit more)

There are things that change with his realization that Issei is an idol. Like, for example, his awareness of Issei’s looks.

It’s not conscious, he just realizes his friend looks completely different when he drops on the desk because of pulling off an all-nighter to finish a paper they had due today, and when he drops in the same position after rushing to the room after an especially draining practice or lesson (he wonders if he’d be able to keep up learning new dance moves and singing while studying the use of web data analytics for small businesses at the same time. Well, Issei does).

There’s also the fact Issei is obviously much more aware of etiquette than any of them are.

Kazuki considered himself a pretty aware and polite guy, but even then he sometimes struggles to find the polite form to address their professors. Meanwhile Issei never seems tongue-stuck, and can find the correct level of politeness to address their elders almost instantly upon hearing their relation to them and degree. Kazuki suspects it was because of the etiquette's demands of the entertainment world, but that just means he quickly learns to let Issei handle the lecturers, when they get angry with his questions.

He also realizes Issei is actually pretty popular.

It’s one of their university drinking parties, that they attend together, when he realizes that the whispers raise around them once more. Before he’s able to look for it, the source of the phenomena shows up and easily loops his arm over Issei’s shoulders.

‘Socializing properly now, even without the brat dragging you out, ne, Issei? I already can hear Shu bemoaning his child growing up so quick in the distance...’

Much to his shock, Issei doesn’t show any kind of discomfort at being treated so familiarly by a... gorgeous, obviously older than them, blond man, and actually, didn’t Kazuki see him on a magazine cover somewhere-

‘Tsubasa-san! What are you doing here?’ Issei asks with surprise and zero inhibitions, and the man chuckles fondly, ruffling Kazuki’s friend’s hair.

‘It’s students and alumnis party~’ he points behind himself, ‘And Tada over there invited me. You’ve met him before, right?’

Issei looks at the guy in casual clothes standing behind Tsubasa and nods politely to him, fixing his hair all the while, seemingly pretty used to the treatment. Tada waves back awkwardly.

‘Anyway, I’m going to go and promote new single a bit more over there,’ he points behind himself again, ‘but Shu has told me to keep an eye on you as well, so. Please don’t get in trouble, or your leader will murder me. Though I guess you’re not your brother to do that...’

‘Ichiru wouldn’t get in trouble either-’ Tsubasa pointedly looks at the drink in Issei’s hand,’ -provided he wouldn’t drink too much. But, Shu won’t murder you, even if something happens... I think.’

‘That’s not reassuring at all!’ Tsubasa whines, and Issei chuckles. Kazuki realizes his friend just teased a nationally recognized idol.

‘But, I’ve got it, I won’t trouble you. We didn’t plan anything extreme anyway.’ Issei points to Kazuki, and suddenly he feels like he’s in the spotlight. Was that the power of an idol staring at you? But, Issei was also an idol, and he never felt that self-conscious with him, as he feels now, waving awkwardly to Okui Tsubasa, out of all people. ‘But, I might also try to promote a bit, so...’

‘You’re making me a competition now?’ Tsubasa takes his eyes off of Kazuki - he breathes sigh of relief - to grin at Issei. ‘We’ll see about it~’

‘I’m not planning to lose.’ but, Issei smiles when he says it, no fire under his words, and Tsubasa chuckles, raising his glass.

‘Then, may the better one get more copies off the shelves.’ he says, and Issei clinks their drinks with a chuckle. ‘Have fun, Issei!’

‘You, too, Tsubasa-san.’

It’s only when the Solids center disappears that Kazuki realizes the whispers didn’t go away with him, and Issei smiles somewhat apologetically at him.

‘Sorry about that.’ he says, and Kazuki can only mutely shake his head, before first people start approaching them, asking Issei if he’s _that Issei_ by any chance and if he enjoyed party, and _can he give them a sign please?_

Issei smiles at everyone and speaks in a sweet voice, answering questions without really answering too deep, and giving all people around them a sense of attention from him. Kazuki can only stare in wonder.

Idol’s mode on Issei felt like he was shining from inside, but also, as if his shine searched for second source of light to shine together with. Kazuki realizes it only after Issei turns his head partway to the side before quickly turning it back for the third time, as if once again remembering he was on his own this time.

Something settles uneasily at the bottom of his stomach, and even though Issei actively engages him in the talk happening around, Kazuki unconsciously focuses on keeping his friend’s glass within his sight, words of older idol ringing in his ears. He'd rather be prepared, just in case someone's having wrong idea about pranking - hopefully just that - idols...

Finally, the ambush finishes, Issei figuring out a way to excuse him and Kazuki temporarily and get out. He sighs in relief.

‘Seriously, sorry about that.’ Issei says with sincere apology in his voice. ‘I knew Tsubasa-san wanted to test it out for some time, but I didn’t think he would do it on this party.’

‘Test it out?’

‘Whether people realize I’m idol only when I’m with Ichiru, or will their memory gets jostled also when other idol shows up as well.’

‘Huh.’

‘He called it reflection aura theory, if I remember correctly.’ Issei says, leaning further against the wall. ‘Apparently, Solids also get recognized on the street much more when they are in a group of two and more, than when they move separately.’

‘You guys sure you’re not psychology majors in disguise of idols?’ Kazuki asks, making Issei snort in amusement.

‘Not sure. Tsubasa-san could be either.’ he jokes back, and Kazuki feels, the Issei he’s known is back from the glittering world of idols.

*

Issei also has a really screwed perspective of what’s normal. Then again, maybe it was because of what his normal really was.

Like, for example, now. Peeking curiously at the middle spread of the magazine the girls shoved onto their table. Showing „The Future of Music Industry”, as the title proudly proclaimed.

And under that title, smiling Issei, with his brother’s arm looped over him, together with hands of other Quell members just resting on twins' shoulders, and men in black and red next to them, Tsubasa stealing the spotlight.

‘So, this time they choose a group shot.’ Issei finally comments. ‘I wonder which lenses gave that result.’

‘No, I don’t think the girls show you this to discuss technicalities of the camerawork, Issei.’ Kazuki consciously notes, even in the face of ladies glaring at them. Issei looks surprised at him.

‘No?’

‘Dude.’ Kazuki sweatdrops. ‘You got a double spread in one of the most prominent music magazines in Japan, and what you want to talk about is photography technique?’

Issei blinks.

‘I mean, we talked about music in the following interview...’

‘You didn’t even mention SQ is getting a spread!’ Sara, one of the girls staring at them until now, explodes. ‘Do you know how hard it is to get them once the people realize?!’

Issei blinks more.

‘No?’ he looks apologetic. ‘I mean, I suppose SolidS fanbase is big enough to cause that problem, but-’

‘They’re big, I agree, but they’re not the only ones who want it!’ Sara protests, and Issei blinks, before ‘oh’ing.

‘There were Shu fans as well...’ he muses, and Sara hides face in her hands.

‘Is he for real?!’

Kazuki chuckles.

‘Now, now, he’s just in study mode.’ he explains to the girls. ‘Like that, he usually forgets he’s also a part of the other side.’

‘I don’t. Also, would you please not say it like I’m a ghost?’

‘Well, amount of ghosting you do would say otherwise... just kidding, kidding, I know you cannot answer while on the job.’ he says quickly, noticing the apologetic glint in Issei’s eyes. It was true his friend would answer his texts at the weirdest times, with ‘sorry, work’ as the preamble.

He still answered, so.

‘Some people here want to support Quell as well, you know?’ Sara says. ‘I mean, sure, Shu is hot and all, but now more than that, I gotta support a classmate, right?’

‘Oh.’ Issei blinks, and there’s a sheepish glint in his eyes. Then, he smiles, and that’s a pretty shy, but also sincere smile. ‘Thanks.’

Kazuki looks as the girls in front of them change colors, and, in one case, also state, as Sara’s best friend (or so he thinks, he sees the girls together all the time) seemingly changes into a puddle.

‘Y-You’re welcome.’ Sara seems to be the least affected, but even on her face, Kazuki notices a faint blush. ‘Just, let us know when something as exclusive as that comes out? It’s a miracle Mina got her hands on even one copy, I don’t think they will be available by the time we leave classes.’

Issei nods, and Kazuki knows that their regular group of friends just got x times more popular with girls.

Damn the idol aura. Only no, don’t damn anything. He wanted to talk with the girls, too...

*

Or, the next week after that event, when they were lazing in the class, Issei catching up on the naptime with head on the arms laying on the desk in front of them (late-night report for last week’s absence, he mumbled before literally knocking out). Kazuki is pretty content with it as well, he stayed up late for the night-time program himself, and didn’t have too much energy to chat, but he still jerks in surprise as he hears the buzz of the phone.

‘Sorry, it’s mine.’ Issei sleepily says before Kazuki can consider touching his friend’s belonging and turning it off so as not to disturb their rest. Lately, he grew more and more tempted to mute Issei’s phone when he wasn’t watching, just to let Issei rest at least during the breaks. While he didn’t look bad in any way - profession obliges - his friend seemed to be worn out much more than even a first-period could cause a student to be.

He’s shaken out from this musings by Issei’s voice rapidly dropping in volume.

‘Eh? Accident?’

That’s enough to wake both of them up. Different to normal people, Issei lowered his voice when surprised, which now saved them the curious stares that an idol talking about accidents no doubt would cause. Still, Kazuki observes as his friend’s eyes widen while he nods along to what his speaker says.

‘Okay... I’m glad... oh, okay... okay, I understand. No, It’s okay, Yuzuki-san, don’t apologise. Can you tell me the... okay, just a moment.’

Issei reaches for his notebook and opens it on a blank page. Then, he looks around, but Kazuki wordlessly offers him his pen. Issei smiles at him, but Kazuki has a bad feeling about it all.

‘Alright, please.’

And his feeling is confirmed, as Issei jots down the address in a neighboring district, then few tips on how to get there, all the while reassuring his speaker that he can get there alone just fine, and doesn’t Yuzuki-san has it worse, having to pick Ichiru and Eichi, and then additionally snatch Shu away from the set? Issei will be fine on his own, and give them a call as he leaves uni's grounds, and then next as he’ll be nearing the studio.

It’s only after he ends the call and returns the pen to Kazuki, that his expression change to a tense, business mode. He starts rapidly packing his things.

‘Job rescheduling?’ Kazuki asks carefully. There were things Issei couldn’t tell to outsiders, but he still usually tried to let Kazuki in on what was going on with him.

‘More or less. Solids was supposed to record episode for a show today, but they got into traffic accident on the way there.’ Issei explains, then hurries to add. ‘Haizuki-san, their manager and driver, managed to somehow get them out of it without any real injuries, but they need a hospital visit just in case, per our agency rules, and definitely won’t be able to make it on time. Since Quell was scheduled to go on that program next week, they switched our order around.’

‘Wait, but doesn’t that make it harder for you? You were preparing for the appearance a week in advance?’ Kazuki asks, and Issei shakes his head. ‘Then-’

‘They postpone the recording for an hour, so that we can put something together and rehearse.’ Issei tears the page with directions out and hides the notebook in the bag. He starts typing the address into navigation onto his phone. ‘But, Solids are our project partners, and additionally have seniority. It’s normal we will have to cover for them. They do that for us in joint events too, from time to time.’

‘But doesn’t that mean you are on a disadvantage-’ Kazuki starts, but stops as Issei throws the bag on his shoulder.

‘It’s just how this work is. We’ll manage.’ Issei smiles. 'That much is normal. Can I ask you for the notes, though?’

‘Eh? Ah, sure.’ Kazuki answers, and Issei bids him goodbye before rushing out of the auditorium, answering to few more sendoff wishes.

‘What’s up with Kuga? Minogashi?’ Somebody asks him, and he answers, slightly automatically.

‘Just work.’

*

He cannot get this smile Issei threw him at the end out of his memory. It’s not that it was showing superiority over Kazuki, not at all. For all his idoling, Issei was probably the humblest guy he’s ever known. Still...

That smile showed just how different the lives they led until that point were. It showed the harshness of the world Kazuki had yet to learn about, the unforgiving work of the industry and the steel character required of entertainers. Character Issei treated as a natural trait...

He ends up ignoring all the news about nationally recognized Tsukino Unit Solids getting into accident. Instead, that evening, he browses through the net, and finds the program that Solids were supposed to guest star in.

It’s a late evening show, just after Golden Time, marked as prerecorded, and lasts over an hour and half. From what Issei managed to tell him, that meant there were at least two hours worth of recording made for it. His friend left the campus around ten in the morning, just before third period, by the time he’d get to that neighboring district, it would be nearing noon, and the editors usually required two or three hours to cut and put everything together...

If his calculations were right, Quell had barely an hour to prepare and rehearse their performance for the show. He senses major disaster, that’s why he unsurprisingly has a heart in his throat when his sister invites him to sit down with her and watch the show.

‘Weren’t today’s episode supposed to be Solids?’ his sister asks with disappointment once the announcer introduces the guests of the episode, and Kazuki can only nod.

Soon, the announcer himself addresses the change, bringing up the accident, and Shu passes the message from Solids' leader, together with a promise to make it in one piece to meet with their fans next week. This calms Kazuki’s sister down.

‘Oh well, if it’s just a switch of order...’ she makes a face at her phone. ‘Man, people are brutal on the net, they get into accident and you still want them to perform? And being impolite to the team thrown under the bus for them is not going to make anybody feel better!’

Kazuki is suddenly really, really glad he's siblings with that woman.

The talk part of the show is seemingly continuing as planned, with Quell answering questions and filling in for each other.

Kazuki notices the way in which both Ichiru and Eichi seem to be filling in much more than usually, almost as if they were covering for their teammates.

Which was probable.

Still, twins’ back and forth was so comfortable you would never suspect they weren’t rehearsing it and worked on their answers literally until seconds before coming onto vision. Issei definitely looks like a twin there, Kazuki muses, recalling that one conversation from their beginnings. Power of twin synchro?

Whatever it is, it settles him down, at least until the host doesn’t announce mini live.

He remembers seeing on the site that Solids were supposed to present four songs. He wonders if Quell decided to cut anything out or try to keep up with their seniors and rivals.

Turns out, keep up it was.

They open with Believer, and part of Kazuki’s brain wonders if it’s their comfort song of some kind. All four idols seem to have no problem with throwing glances at camera while singing their lines, or adjusting choreography to the shallow space of the studio. It’s as if they trained the song specifically for this performance, which Kazuki doubts strongly, but. He will not betray trust Issei put in him.

Second is... right, it actually is one of the last releases? The one with the motif of medieval rebellion? Ugh, right, CARDS. But, in the modern clothes it looks a bit strange. If Kazuki remembers correctly, the original PV had much more fitting costumes with Issei’s shirt having sleeves consisting of layers upon layers of the fabric.

Their moves are as sharp as ever, though and Kazuki can appreciate anew the performative side of the idol activities. Even though the costumes don’t fit, their expressions, moves, choreo... all of it builds the atmosphere of the song, against any odds, and isn’t this actually what this song is about?

They switch the choreography up - or maybe just make it up on the spot, Kazuki cannot be sure - in some places, letting twins mirror each other, and so, when the song ends, the two land in the middle of the stage, back to back and - isn’t that Blue Fire Crater pose?!

‘They aren’t too bad!’ his sister says. ‘Especially the twins, they look cute.’

Kazuki makes a disgusted face.

‘Sis, no, don’t, they’re my age!’

‘They are?!’ she looks shocked. ‘Wait, you know that group?’

‘A bit. They have cool songs.’ Kazuki quickly dodges, and as if to save him, third song of the medley started, and-

Holy shit, so that high note was actually Issei?! Or Ichiru?! Wait, which one it was, they both moved?!

‘Whoa... I kinda have to agree with you.’ his sister shakes her head. ‘I thought only Rikka-sama had this kind of registry.’

Kazuki nods. The costumes fit this time, but the tone of the song didn’t fit the studio. Suisei no clover was a song for singing up close, staring intently into eyes of their fans and lovingly serenading them until they faint... or at least, that’s how Kazuki imagines it would look on the live concert. Still, it’s in the studio, and Quell works with it, using cameras as much as each other as targets of their lines and, um...

He’s heard Hidden Eclipse, but he still didn’t gather his courage to ask Issei about his older teammates and their relationship. Judging from the way they just casually exchange lines staring into each other’s eyes, though, he probably won’t have to ask?

(The ones in the bridge are in pretty decent English, yes, but he doesn’t have a separate lecture from the language not to understand the - multiple - terms of endearment in the song.)

Then there is Issei and Ichiru, looking as if they were pretty comfy in their own playground created by the song, and they were just trying to share it with the others, and Kazuki feels again this surreal sense of heart squeezing when looking at his own peer. It felt good, but.

The heck his heart got worked up for when seeing his friend having fun with his brother?!

‘I kinda see what you meant.’ his sister says as the song ends and the audience in the studio applauds, while Quell gather themselves. ‘I might get into their music, as well.’

‘I have two or three CDs, if you wanna borrow some.’ Kazuki casually says, ignoring bewildered stare of his sister. Shu thanks the audience and announces the last song, this one from the latest CARD release, and Kazuki briefly wonders if this was Quell’s way of compensating people for not seeing Solids.

He has no way of confirming it, as Love you Forever starts and he starts nodding in time to the gentle beat, getting embraced by the loving tone of the song.

Quell emanates with warmth, so much that he literally doesn’t realize they had mismatched their choreo, or that it was actually one of the least demanding dances they presented - probably choreographed on the spot. He does realize, though, that Issei’s smile he sings the last line with is probably able to melt icebergs, especially with Ichiru simply coming and hugging him from behind, and twins smiling at each other as soon as the song ends.

‘Yep, I’m sold.’ his sister announces, and Kazuki feels like fistpumping for his friend. ‘Now, didn’t you mention you have homework to do? Kazu?’

‘Oh, damn! History of Management!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck Kazu, deadlines in uni were my bane of existence, too XD  
> The "level of politeness" is an anecdote I was told by our Japanese teachers at uni. Apparently, until you're at uni, you get a leeway on how you address people in Japan (I mean, you still need to be polite, but if you mess up/use wrong keigo level, nobody will take it to heart too much). Meanwhile, once you start studying, you need to learn to use various forms of Japanese depending on the title of the person you're talking with, or you're going to be scolded/not get your stuff done.   
> Thanks for reading again!

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just that, scenes from Issei's life as a student idol, from perspective of his friend (maybe we'll be changing the perspective a bit, if there will be continuation). A bit of wholesome in this world.  
> This is actually a plotbunny I've had for weeks now, but I have been putting off writing it, but well. My muse had other ideas so.  
> Also, title was a struggle, lol. I settled on Nwemophilia because of that one line Issei sings about not going to school if you don't feel like it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
